


Tied Up

by AnnetheCatDetective



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: First Time, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective
Summary: Sidney has some impressive talents, and one impressive thing that isn't a talent.They do everything out of order, but it all works itself out.





	Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DictionaryWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/gifts).



“What else can you do with that thing?” Tommy asks, interrupting Sidney’s practice session. He’d been leaning against the fence just watching for what feels like it must have been an hour, while Sidney ran through various roping tricks. Hadn’t been tricks, when he’d first come out to join him, just some basic practice, but once he had an audience, he’d started showing off a little.

 

Tommy doesn’t think Sidney would call it that, showing off, but he’d gotten a lot fancier with it when he’d noticed Tommy was paying attention, and Tommy kind of likes that. He likes being shown off for, the idea that Sidney wants to impress him, as if Sidney’s not enough without this. He’s enough-- hell, he’d be more than enough for just about anyone, Tommy can’t imagine what someone would make of Sidney if he wasn’t already used to Buckaroo and the Cavaliers. A man that competent, at so much? He’s already fitting right in with the team, but back in his old life, did people know? Did they see the man he was? 

 

Sidney would be more than enough for Tommy. It’s been something, getting to know him. Watching him become not just competent but confident in the field, watching him find a place on the team for his skills, not just as a surgeon, but this… He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t always a sucker for a man of brains and skill. Nothing like some serious competency to get him hooked and good, and seeing Sidney come into his own with them, to see what he’d always been made of… well, it had been enough to spark his interest, when he’d been a tall, good-looking guy that Buckaroo was willing to vouch for, but seeing him in action’s a whole other story.

 

Reno teased him about it, but Reno was always going to tease him-- Reno had called Sidney goofy-looking, which goes to show how much you can trust a straight boy when it comes to judging real beauty. Anyway, the important thing is Reno likes him, he wouldn’t bother teasing if he didn’t. Nobody on the team thinks of Sidney as temporary after Yoyodyne, and nobody would have any problem with Tommy going after him, there’s no reason not to go after him-- he seems as disinterested in women as Tommy is. He just likes taking his time a little, that’s all. He spent his youth being fast. The Banzai Institute has let him become a grown up, responsible and trustworthy and just… the kind of man who can take things slow with someone and feel good about that. Not the reckless, trouble-bound kid he used to be. He doesn’t know if that kid would have known what a good thing he was looking at in Sidney Zweibel. The man he is now, he knows. He’s ready for something good. And when he flirts, Sidney smiles… Sidney  _ responds _ . And maybe asking Sidney to show him a little something new now, maybe it’s the forward motion they’re ready for.

 

“Think I’ve done it all.” Sidney laughs and rubs the back of his neck. “Unless you’ve got an animal around here you want roped and hog-tied.”

 

Tommy licks his lips. “You could give me a demonstration.”

 

“On what?”

 

Tommy just bobs his eyebrows, and Sidney swallows.

 

“C’mon. Heard you’ve done it before. You and Reno dragged in some trussed up thugs last week. I won’t even fight you-- unless you want me to. Show me how it’s done.”

 

“Show you how it’s done?”

 

“Show me how it’s done.”

 

Sidney nods, backing up and getting hold of the hondo, forming a loop. Eying the distance between them and taking two more long backwards strides before adjusting the size of the loop in his hand, his grip on the other end of the rope. He gives it a twirl before sending it flying, and with a tug back, it tightens around Tommy’s chest.

 

He laughs, leaning back into it a little before letting Sidney reel him in. 

 

“Now what?”

 

“Well, I went a lot harder when it was the World Crime League. Yanked him off his feet and then I had to get on top of him.”

 

“Oh, you can get on top of me, cowboy.”

 

“Oh.” Sidney’s eyes go wide. He licks his lips, toying with the length of rope. “Well-- I guess I can show you. I mean, uh, I’m gonna be a lot more careful with  _ you. _ ”

 

“You don’t have to be.” Tommy looks up at him through his lashes, and watches him swallow.

 

“I want to be.”

 

“Well okay then.”

 

Sidney looks around them first, measuring, before whipping off his bandanna and spreading it out on the ground a little ways away-- a move which only starts to make sense when he helps Tommy get lowered down first to his knees, and then to lie face-down on the ground, bandanna keeping his face out of the grass and the dirt. It’s weirdly sweet of him… a little fussy, but not overly-so. Tommy’s pretty good with the rough stuff and all, he’s not afraid of getting dirty, but… it’s nice not to have grass up his nose or dirt in his hair or anything like that. 

 

He relaxes and lets Sidney get him bound, listens to him talk him through what he’s doing, doesn’t fight against it until the knots are tied and he just tugs a little to test the strength of it.

 

“Yeah, so-- so there you have it.” Sidney says. “I mean I had a, a knee in his back-- the guy I was-- But, um… Well, I don’t think I need to do that with you.”

 

He’s kneeling next to him, the side Tommy’s head is turned to, he can see the way the denim of his dark jeans stretches across one thigh. He looks lanky, tall as he is, but up close like this, Tommy can see the  _ muscle _ there. He can imagine the power behind thighs like that…

 

Sidney’s hand touches his bare shoulder, so gentle it could almost be his imagination. Sidney traces over the way the muscles there bunch, with his arms drawn back and bound like they are, and Tommy lets out a sigh as he relaxes back into the ropes. 

 

“You don’t get antsy being tied up?”

 

“Not when it’s you holding the ropes. Being held captive, sure… ain’t a fan of sitting and waiting. But I asked you for this.”

 

“How long did you want to, uh… to stay that way?”

 

“All day if you wanted me to.” Tommy shrugs under Sidney’s hand, feels the way it spreads out in response to the movement. Sidney digs in, rubbing at his shoulder. The lawn underneath him is cool and soft, the sun is pleasantly warm on his skin… he can smell the fresh grass right through Sidney’s bandanna, but also a little clean cotton, and just a bare whiff of sweat, the musk and tang of a working man… even if the most active thing he’s worked at all day has been roping practice. He could probably spend a good while out here like this and find it comfortable. Maybe not too long… unless Sidney wanted to reapply some sunscreen for him. He wouldn’t complain about that.

 

“Perfect Tommy… I have a, um… I have a, a rather-- ha, just-- I mean… It’s a delicate question…” Sidney hesitates, but he keeps kneading gently at Tommy’s shoulder just the same, in spite of his nerves. 

 

“Shoot, cowboy.”

 

“The, uh… the ropes. The being tied up. Is it a…?”

 

“Sex thing?”

 

He can  _ hear _ Sidney gulp.

 

“Not right now.” Tommy answers, when nothing further seems forthcoming. “Could be. Why, you like it?”

 

“I don’t know. I’ve never… I mean, I don’t think-- The way you’re tied up right now, it’d be difficult to-- Not that I-- Well, I’ve never done anything.”

 

“Okay, okay. Hey… breathe, Jersey, deep breaths. Doesn’t have to be. Right now I’m not… you know. I mean I don’t mind if anything goes that way with you, but you wouldn’t be leaving me high and dry, either. I asked you to give me a demonstration, you obliged, I’m relaxing… Nobody’s made any promises. You can untie me any time you want to and that’s okay.”

 

“You wouldn’t? Mind, I mean? With me?”

 

“Would I mind going to bed with a tall, cool drink of water like you? Hands like yours? That handsome face?”

 

“I’ve never been flirted with by somebody I had hogtied, either.” Sidney laughs, ducking his head down, and even from such a low angle, he half disappears behind the brim of his hat when he does. 

 

“You’re smart, Sidney. And you operate well under pressure.”

 

“I’m learning to, I guess.”

 

“I like that. Like you.”

 

“I like you.” Sidney’s voice is soft, and he meets Tommy’s eyes again, and his hand is still on Tommy’s shoulder, making introspective circles. “Like the way you make me feel… You know, a-- a guy like you… well, a guy like you has never looked twice at a guy like me before.”

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“I guess not.” He laughs again, a little shy and a little not. Squeezes Tommy’s shoulder. “Just assumed as much. I’m untying you-- if that’s okay?”

 

“Any time.”

 

“But-- later, if you wanted-- indoors? I mean, in your room, or in my room, I don’t know, but-- Different. From this. If you wanted that, we could. I’m not opposed or anything.”

 

Tommy feels the ropes around his wrists and ankles go slack, and he shakes himself free, rolling onto his back and picking up Sidney’s bandanna. He should give it back, maybe, but he toys with it a little instead. Smiles up at Sidney and feels a little warmth from the smile he gets back.

 

“I’d want that, sometime, yeah. Doesn’t have to be anything you’re not into.”

 

“I don’t really know what I’m into.” He glances away. “I mean… I think the first time you should have your hands free.”

 

“Yeah, the first time, definitely. I’ve got some things I’d like to do with ‘em.” Tommy reaches out, just brushing over Sidney’s knee, testing the waters. He doesn’t tense or pull back-- no, he shifts a little closer, relaxes and looks towards him again when Tommy’s hand just rests there. 

 

“It’s just-- I’m assuming you’ve got more experience than I do. I mean… I’m assuming you have some.” Sidney takes a deep breath. “And I don’t.”

 

His jaw actually drops. He’s not sure if Sidney means with men or at all, but it doesn’t much matter. He’s got the chance to make an impression with absolutely no one to hold him up against, no one touched by the magic of nostalgia, to be remembered more sweetly… no other guy who might be really good at the one thing Sidney likes that Tommy hasn’t learned yet.

 

Sidney shifts nervously, and Tommy pushes himself up, to kneel right across from him, both hands moving to rest on Sidney’s thighs. 

 

“I could get you some.” He offers. “ _ Experience _ .”

 

“Might not be any good at it.”

 

“I dunno. Didn’t think you were gonna be any good with a gun at first and now look at you. You’re good with a lot of things, cowboy. Besides… you’re not even thinking about how good a teacher I might be.”

 

“Well, when you put it that way…” Sidney laughs, leaning forward. “Think you could give me some private lessons?”

 

“Whenever you’re free.” He pockets Sidney’s bandanna.

 

“Free right now.” 

 

“Okay. Let’s go.”

 

Sidney gets to his feet, offering Tommy a hand up. He can feel the strength in him, in his grip and his arm and all the rest of him. His hand, big and warm wrapped around Tommy’s own, and he doesn’t let go, either. He tugs Tommy right in close so they’re practically chest-to-chest.

 

“You know I could get to like this forceful side of you.” Tommy jokes-- well, it’s not really a joke, not really. Still, he flutters his lashes a little and watches Sidney blush and glance away, and notices that Sidney keeps a very firm grip on him just the same. 

 

He keeps that grip as he leads Tommy up to the bunkhouse, only shifting a little, and Tommy could just melt… he really could. 

 

“Your room or mine?” Sidney asks, licking his lips, pausing in the hall between.

 

“Wherever you’re comfortable.”

 

Sidney nods, and leads Tommy to his own room. 

 

He’s a little bit settled in-- plaid flannel sheets on the bed, a folding chair like you’d take camping or use if you were directing a movie, under a reading lamp, cowhide instead of canvas for the seat and back of it and the lampshade to match. A little bookshelf. A couple pictures tacked up on the wall over the dresser-- postcards of desert scenes. A folding picture frame sitting under those, with pictures of family. A shoe rack with three pairs of boots beyond the ones he’s wearing.

 

“Let me guess, the brown ones are for mucking around doing dirty work, the black ones are formal, and the white is for when you’re in surgery? Red’s just for fun?”

 

“Something like that.” He chuckles. 

 

“Should get a blue pair, then you’d be ready for anything.”

 

“You don’t think it’s a little excessive?”

 

“I never think a new pair of shoes is excessive, you should see my closet. Only thing that isn’t in there is me.”

 

Sidney really laughs at that, before pulling Tommy close.

 

“We’re really… we’re really here, aren’t we?”

 

“That we are.”

 

“I can’t believe-- I mean, you and me. We should probably kiss-- do-- is that what you do with guys?”

 

“If I’m lucky.” Tommy leans up, lips starting at Sidney’s chin and slowly moving along his jaw, soft and chaste at first. “I like kissing. Don’t you?”

 

“I like this.”

 

“Okay, good. Look-- and-- nobody’s made any hard promises. This is lesson one, it goes as far as you want it to, and if that’s not all the way, that’s okay with me. Just getting to touch you, it’s… it’s good. Sidney… I’m really glad I’m here with you. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Sidney smiles, one beautiful, brilliant smile before he slides his hand through Tommy’s hair and comes in for a kiss. 

 

There’s a moment where it might have been clumsy, and then their lips meet and it’s all smooth sailing, and whatever experience Sidney doesn’t have with men, he’s got kissing down. No one takes the lead for a while, they just let it happen between them, they just let it unfold.

 

It’s nice. There might not be any hard promises, no expectation beyond a little bit of a nice time, but… maybe they’ll be regular, maybe even… He’s getting ahead of himself, maybe. He doesn’t have a lot of experience with steady relationships-- none, really. Sidney can’t have any more, or not with guys at least. But could they teach each other how to do something steady?

 

When they break apart, Sidney moves to his chair, sitting down to pull his boots off, to place them on the rack. It’d be a cozy fit but he could add one more pair. 

 

“You come to me if you ever scuff those up, I’ve got a standing date with my shoe polishing kit. Every week if I’m not off on ops. Sunday morning. Other fellas can go and worship the Lord, I polish all my shoes. Any other leather goods I got that need it, while I’m at it.”

 

“I don’t do anything Sunday mornings.” Sidney smiles, his hands returning to Tommy’s waist. “Is this a private moment of reflection, or can I join you?”

 

“Reflection, yes. Private, no. You’re welcome to come with the boots. You’re welcome to wear ‘em while I work, you want to.” He bobs his eyebrows. “Of course if I’ve got you sitting on my bed and I’m kneeling in front of you, I might have trouble focusing on the boots. Nice as they may be.”

 

“I’m… I’m okay with it if they don’t, uh, if they don’t get your focus.”

 

“Mm.” Tommy winds his arms around Sidney, leans right up against him just to feel how easily Sidney can bear some of his weight. “So where do you want me focused right now?”

 

“On me’s good.” Sidney says, kissing him again.

 

“Very good…” He sighs, hand sliding down Sidney’s chest. “How about I get rid of this?”

 

Sidney nods, shifting back a little and letting go of him, letting him do just that. Tommy takes his time with it, lips brushing the hollow of his throat as he undoes button after button, lets his fingertips just barely touch warm, smooth skin as it’s bared to him. He can feel each swallow, each gasp, each twitch of muscle when he brushes over a ticklish spot along the ribs…

 

“You’re very nice, you know that?” Sidney sighs, running his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

 

“Am I?”

 

“I think so. Don’t you think I’m nice?” He guides Tommy up from kissing his throat, meeting his eyes, the playful sparkle belying the golly-gee innocence of the question.

 

“I think you’re an awful tease, cowboy, and no one’s ever caught you out for it before and given you what you deserve.”

 

“And what’s that?” A grin spreads across his face.

 

Tommy licks his lips. “A reward.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“What can I say? I like being teased. I think that means you and me are gonna have a good time.” His hands drop down to Sidney’s belt. He pauses, waiting for another nod to answer his questioning look, before he gets it undone. It’s the fancy buckle, too, or the fanciest, of the few he’s seen him wear. The shirt he’s shrugging out of is nice, too, yellow roses embroidered at the front of each shoulder, mother of pearl buttons… Between that, the flashiest pair of boots he owns, and the fact that he’s in the tightest jeans Tommy’s ever seen him wear… “You been teasing me on purpose?”

 

“Well… not exactly teasing. Showing off for, a little.” Sidney admits. “How’s it working?”

 

“Working pretty well.” Tommy laughs, getting down on his knees before starting on getting Sidney’s jeans open. 

 

He is… unprepared. 

 

He doesn’t think he’s ever been so unprepared. He hasn’t felt unprepared since his first time, not like this, but Sidney… He can already see so much of the shape of him through his underwear, and the sheer  _ size _ of him...

 

“Your jaw dropped. Is that… good, or bad, or--?”

 

Tommy looks up, jaw still dangling, to see Sidney gnawing on his lip. Not quite fretting, just awaiting an answer, uncertain.

 

“ _ Good _ .” Tommy promises. “Darlin’, tell me I get to have some fun with this.”

 

“Oh, please do.” He nods.

 

Tommy laughs, getting him out of his jeans first, scattering kisses across his belly, the jut of a hipbone, the top of one thigh. Any nervous energy in Sidney dissipates, his fingers gentle in Tommy’s hair again. 

 

“I think I should sit down before you get started…” He adds, stepping out of his jeans and stopping Tommy from getting the underwear out of the way as well. 

 

“Sure. All the blood rushes down here at once and you probably feel a little lightheaded, if you don’t.” He teases, giving him a squeeze. Reveling in the way his eyes flutter closed a moment and his hips jerk forward. 

 

“I don’t know about that, but you get me a little, uh, a little weak in the knees, with the way you’re looking up at me now.”

 

A slow grin spreads across his face, and he takes Sidney’s hand, getting to his feet and nodding towards the bed. While he’s up, Sidney snags the bandanna out of his pocket. 

 

“And this is mine…”

 

“Mm-hm, hoping you wouldn’t notice that.”

 

Sidney looks so absurdly pleased at the idea of Tommy trying to steal his bandanna-- at least for a little while. Though maybe instead of giving it back, he’d have replaced it with one of his own.

 

“Um, gosh. Well, okay. I mean, I thought it might come in handy. With the mess? I mean, maybe not, if you’d rather, uh… hold onto it?”

 

“If you don’t mind.”

 

Sidney nods, pressing it back into Tommy’s hand, and Tommy puts it on, before losing his own pants. Giving Sidney a good look at the black mesh number beneath before ditching that, too. 

 

He can’t help the thought that Sidney could probably tie him up with it. Roll it up and get it knotted around Tommy’s wrists. Something he’d have on hand, if they were ever out in the middle of nowhere and they needed to blow off some steam the night before putting a plan into action, on some op or other… Sure, Sidney might also have the rope, but the rope would leave  _ marks _ , and he’s not going to want to be thinking about hiding those the next day, in this extremely hypothetical situation in which Sidney Zweibel-- cautious, mostly-by-the-book on ops, sexually unversed Sidney Zweibel-- might tie him up and fuck him in the middle of a mission.

 

Considering how well endowed the man is, it’d have to be a scenario where Tommy wouldn’t need to sit down any time soon, and maybe one where he wouldn’t need to do too much walking before noon… he’d be feeling it. But then, he likes feeling it.

 

He gets to see him in all his glory, when Sidney wriggles out of his own underwear and flops out on the bed, reaching for Tommy once he’s settled, grabbing his hips and tugging him in close. 

 

They kiss, figuring out the most comfortable way of arranging themselves, fitting around each other in a bed that’s not quite enough to accommodate them both with much space, but they can figure out space when they’re done. 

 

Belts, Tommy thinks. That’s something else they could use, if they were somewhere where they didn’t have anything else. He pictures a hotel room on a tour, this time, and Sidney tying him to the bedpost. Really, there’s a lot of potential. 

 

Of course, he could cover rope burn, for a show. He likes the idea of not covering it, he likes the idea of people seeing in the moment, of shocking people, but he doesn’t really like the idea of the speculation that would follow. Story of his life. Numbers he can double-check like it’s nothing, common sense he can’t seem to check once.

 

“Sid… Sidney…” He pulls back a little. “Look, just so you know what I’m thinking-- A lot of things seem like a good idea, or a fun one, when you’re not thinking in the long term. I’m guilty of that as anyone. But you-- You just seem like a real sound idea to me. A long term idea, if you like that. Just so you know. We can still take a rain check any time you need a breather, but… that’s what I’m thinking.”

 

“That’s good, then. I mean, I’d, uh, like that. Not the breather! The-- long term idea. Gosh, I’m going about this all backwards. First I tie you up and then I say I’d like to go to bed with you and then finally we kiss and finally I say I like you-- I mean, I like you, Tommy!-- and that maybe I’d like to date you. But no telling when we’ll have the chance to go someplace nice… But I’d like to, sometime. I just should’ve started there and worked up to the rope.”

 

“Not busy during lunch tomorrow. Ain’t much, but we could get away from here a little while and grab something.”

 

“Okay, great.” Sidney nods. “Good, yeah, we’ll… we’ll date.”

 

He laughs, and then Tommy laughs, and then Sidney kisses him again, and he’s not thinking about double checking things or planning them out in the right order, he’s thinking about Sidney’s cock hardening where it’s pressed up against him, and Sidney’s tongue learning to follow his lead to great success, and how soft Sidneys hair is when he buries both hands in it.

 

After a while, he gives up that soft hair, wanting more, hands traveling down to wrap around Sidney’s cock instead, and he groans at the feel of Sidney’s hand wrapping around him. He’s pretty sure he could write a song about Sidney’s hands, and pretty sure that when he does, the guys will never let him perform it in public. 

 

He’s mentally planning out how he’s going to handle the Mount Everest of blowjobs, when Sidney comes between them, making the sweetest little sound against Tommy’s mouth as he does.

 

“Sorry… Was that-- quick? You’re just--”

 

“‘S fine. Let’s get round one out of the way and take our time.” He promises. “I know, I know, I’m a little too good.”

 

Sidney smiles and nods, and keeps on working until Tommy joins him, they kiss a few times in the afterglow. It’s good, it really is-- there’s a reason he’d never be able to keep a song about Sidney’s hands clean-- but for round two, he does want a little more.

 

“Tie me to the headboard?” He grabs for the bandanna. “Use this?”

 

Sidney nods. It’s a wrought-iron bedframe, it’s very easy to find a convenient spot to get Tommy all snugly bound to it. 

 

“That takes your hands out of the equation, so you’re really going to have to, uh… talk me through the rest.” 

 

“Fuck my mouth.”

 

He’d kind of meant to ease Sidney into that a little more gently, but he can’t help blurting it all out. 

 

“Ah, Perfect Tommy, I beg your pardon, but…”

 

“I want you to.” He nods. “Just… get up here, doc, and give it to me.”

 

He just nods again and finds a position where he can guide the head of his cock to Tommy’s lips-- heavy and still mostly soft in his hand, but it doesn’t take much to wake him up. The brush of soft, full, wet lips… the touch of a tongue. Tommy drinks in every reaction, has to lift his head to really get Sidney started, to show him he really does mean he should be pushing into his mouth. 

 

Sidney’s so timid with it, and on the one hand, if he rammed it all down Tommy’s throat, that would be a problem, but on the other…  Tommy hums encouragingly, hoping for just a little more. He can’t be sure if Sidney really is this hesitant, or if he’s teasing him on purpose. Knowing Sidney, it could be either. Hell, knowing Sidney, it could be both. And it’s not like Tommy can use his hands to help things along, with what Sidney won’t thrust into his mouth-- and what he  _ can’t _ , oh fuck, there’s more than he can take when he’s going to need his voice, and that’s the hottest thing ever.

 

He might need to work his way up to Sidney, stretch himself out beforehand on a toy or two, just so he’s not going zero to sixty, but there’s nothing he wants more than to just have the man slamming into him, he’s got those  _ thighs _ … 

 

Tommy can’t use his hands, but Sidney can, and he moans around him just watching as Sidney takes himself in hand, stroking his shaft as he rocks hips forward, too gently, but the sight of him is so good, the concentration on his face, the effort not to let go, the way he bites down on his lip and the sweat gleaming on his chest… 

 

“You-- you’re so-- oh,  _ gosh _ , you look beautiful like this.” He says, and it’s not in a come-on kind of a way, like he’s trying to just keep him sweet, he means it. Of course he means it-- the man says ‘gosh’ in the throes of passion. He’s not the kind to call a guy beautiful and not mean it. Not even the kind to call a guy beautiful and mean it’s because Tommy’s doing him a favor, or that he gets off on the visual, it’s… it’s too reverent for that.

 

Tommy hums again, flicking his tongue at the underside of the crown, swirling over the head. Sucking until Sidney pulls back.

 

“Where you going, darlin’?”

 

“Oh-- well--” Sidney swallows, catches his breath a little. “I was… getting close.”

 

“Did you want to come on me?”

 

He’s so red he’s glowing, and he shakes his head.

 

“Then get back over here and finish.”

 

“I-in your mouth?”

 

“That’s how blowjobs usually work.”

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“Sometimes. Today. With you. C’mon, cowboy, give me another taste… I want what you’ve got.”

 

Sidney does, letting out a groan as the head of his cock returns to the heat of Tommy’s mouth, and this time he doesn’t even thrust in, barely gives him anything to work on, just strokes himself off directly into Tommy’s mouth. It should not be half as hot as Tommy finds it, he can only lean so far forward in search of more, and Sidney’s other hand is in his hair, not holding him in place, just stroking.  _ Shaky _ . He’s never seen those hands shake, in surgery or in combat, but he can feel it shaking now. 

 

He swallows, when Sidney comes for him, licks what he’s got clean until he hasn’t got it anymore. 

 

“Wow.” Sidney sighs heavily, his touch sliding down to Tommy’s cheek.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow. Um… do I, do I untie you, or--?”

 

“Don’t you dare.”

 

“Well, then, do I, ah…?” He licks his lips, giving Tommy’s erection a significant glance.

 

“Whatever you wanna do to me. I’m clean, or I’d’ve stopped to grab condoms before coming over, but if you want, I’ll wear one.”

 

Sidney’s expression falls into something… not quite horrified and not quite embarrassed, but not quite not those things.

 

“I didn’t think-- I mean, I’ve never, I’m very, you know… I can’t believe I didn’t even think about it.”

 

“I tend to have that effect on people. Not that I-- Well, past couple years, let’s just say I’ve opted for a lot of lonely nights myself. I don’t mean I’ve ever let anyone forget ‘em with me. You can just use your hand, same as before, though. If you want.”

 

“It’s not… I know you’d have insisted if there was something to insist on, it’s just… I should’ve thought of it. I-- I’m not used to this.”

 

“Modern love?” A smile twitches at the corner of his lips. “It’s okay. You’re with me now, it’s okay. We can play it how you want to.”

 

“Do you, uh-- aha-- like doing it?” Sidney ducks his head a little, biting his lip again. 

 

“You mean sucking cock?”

 

“Yeah, that.”

 

“I like doing it a lot.” He nods. 

 

Sidney shifts around, leaning down to kiss him first, before turning around, getting himself acquainted. 

 

“You’re, uh…” One finger circles the tip of of his cock. “Oh! Wow. I mean, I was just going to say, you’re all…”

 

“All…?” Tommy shifts, rocks his hips up in search of a little more. 

 

“ _ Wet _ .” The touch drags down, spreading a trail of precome along his shaft. “But, um… it’s also very… wow. I like it.”

 

“It likes you.” Tommy grins. Sidney laughs softly, wraps his big, once-more-steady hand around Tommy’s cock and gives him a couple of good strokes, before lowering his head. “Oh-- oh, darlin’...”

 

Sidney’s tongue is firm and deliberate, even without experience. He’s not at all shy, in giving wet kisses, exploratory licks. After getting a feel for him, he wraps his lips around the head of Tommy’s cock, taking in what he can, and Tommy holds as still as possible. Tugs gently against the bandanna keeping him tied to the bedframe, not hard enough to free himself. He doesn’t want that, not yet. He just wants… he wants Sidney, he wants everything with Sidney. 

 

Sidney’s free hand caresses his thigh, slides up to drag up his torso, to grope at his chest. After a little feeling-up, he just lets his hand spread out across the center of Tommy’s chest, over his heart, firmly keeping him in place.

 

Between being tied up, held down, and sucked off, there’s only so much he can stand, but he manages to give Sidney a warning. Sidney pulls off of him, but he watches hungrily as Tommy comes across his belly and chest. Again, Sidney doesn’t hesitate at all, before leaning down to lick a stripe up through the mess. 

 

He unties Tommy’s wrists, using the bandanna to clean up the rest.

 

“Do you want to stay a while?” He asks.

 

“Not going anywhere else.” Tommy beckons him to come and lie down.

 

“Good.” Sidney smiles, making himself comfortable against Tommy’s chest. “Don’t. Unless your bed’s bigger than mine and you want to take me with you.”

 

“Oh, you could get used to this, huh?” He grins, stroking through Sidney’s hair.

 

“I aim to.”

 

That’s good enough for Tommy. More than.


End file.
